The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, since a driving motor applied to environmentally friendly vehicles functions to generate power for driving vehicles, it is called a power electronic part, and is positioned between an engine and a transmission and mounted to the chassis of the vehicle.
Therefore, the driving motor is always exposed to vibration due to the operation of the engine and vibration transmitted from a road surface. If a coil part of the driving motor, which functions to generate electromagnetic force using electric current applied thereto, is damaged (becomes disconnected) due to external vibration, the driving motor does not work.
To solve this problem, a concentrated winding structure, which can improve the degree of integration in a given space (winding space factor), is applied to the driving motor.
Such a concentrated winding-type driving motor includes a plurality of divisional cores, a coil part drawn from each of the divisional cores, and a terminal (bus bar) to which the drawn coil part is bonded using fusing, welding or the like. However, we have discovered that, because it is difficult to build a structure capable of additionally supporting a coil interposed between the coil winding portion of the divisional core and the fusing portion of the terminal, the driving motor is vulnerable to external vibration.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.